Something Changed in us ALL!
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Peyton risked her life to feel and because of her risk she met someone that changed her and everyone else around her's life and a secret love child comes home. The future changed the day she needed her. Pachel love story *Love & Hate*
1. We all need saving

Peyton had been acting different and everyone seemed too noticed then for 3 days straight she didn't come to school and she didn't answer her door when people came to talk. A teacher asks Rachel to stop by over to Peyton Sawyer's house and drop her work off to her and Rachel agreed to. When the bell rang Rachel got into her Denali and drove over to Peyton's house knowing that she wouldn't let her in she decides to break into her house. She went to the back Peyton's house and went to her window and lifted it and then climbed in she looked around and ran in she knew that Peyton was there because she heard the loud music from down the block. She ran into Peyton's room and the sight of a pale Peyton scared the crap out of her.

She ran over to Peyton and checked for a pulse and fortunately there was one it was weak but it was there. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and soaked it and then she ran back to Peyton and lifted Peyton up and rubbed the towel over Peyton's forehead. Peyton started to stir that's when Rachel noticed the little capsules filled with a white substance in it she got up and grabbed it she threw 3 of them away but kept one to keep as proof.

She laid down beside her in the bed and watched as Peyton slept and she didn't notice that she was also dozing off. She fell asleep and after being sleep for 3 hours she finally woke up looking at Peyton who seemed to be coming through. When she noticed Peyton in her bed she freaked she jumped up screaming "What the hell are you doing in here?" Rachel jumped and trying to calm Peyton down "Our 8th period teacher sent us here okay? She wanted me to drop this off to you alright? I knocked but you didn't answer and nobody has seen you in over 3 days and I wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something and thankfully you weren't you were just high what are you doing Peyton? Don't you know that crap can kill you?" she just looked at me with confusion and said "I don't know what you're talking about?" I showed her the capsule and she look ashamed and I felt guilty for making her feel that way "Peyton you cant keep risking your life this crap isn't worth it I swear I know exactly what I am talking about." She said and Peyton looked at her in disbelief and said "Nobody knows what goes through a person's mind when they use."

Rachel sat back down and said "I've been sober for 16 months addicted little over 3 years I was able to hide the fact that I was using then one day I overdosed and after overdosing like 2 more times I sobered up and been sober ever since nobody knows except me and you never told anyone else so trust me your little white friend will quickly turn against you just because you hung out once or twice doesn't mean the third time he wont stab you in the back." Peyton laughed and said "It sounds like your describing Brooke" Rachel looked at Peyton and cracked a smile.

Peyton looked at Rachel and had a tear strolling down her eyes "I can't stop Rach" and Rachel walked over to Peyton and laid her hand on her shoulder "why not? You know this wont end good so why not stop while people are still oblivious to it?" Peyton looked at Rachel and rubbed her hand down Rachel's face "I'm scared to do the whole rehab thing." Rachel smiled and said "Peyton I didn't do the whole going to rehab and AA meetings I just let the drugs leave my systems like that process it hurts the crave oh my god the crave is the worst but after…the crave is over it doesn't hurt as much it get's easy…it becomes necessary and much needed. I can help you with that but if you decide to do this only you can help you to stay sober." And Peyton gently kisses Rachel on the lips and Rachel kisses her back.

_**_**__Always __**&**__ Forever (Jet Mechanical)_


	2. Pachel

A week had passed since Rachel got Peyton to detox it was a long week and Peyton hadn't been to school and almost 2 weeks. Today was her first day back and Rachel was coming over to pick her up. They hadn't talked about what the kissed meant they just decided to ignore it but it was starting to get to Rachel she wanted to know what the kissed meant to Peyton.

Rachel POV

I had to get up an hour earlier to get ready seeing as it is Blondie's first day back at school to be honest kinda nervous I really don't know how much me and her have grown as friends I mean she did kinda kiss me but she was high at the time so I'm kinda confused never brought it up to her but now here I am 45 minutes later pulling up in her driveway a bundle of nervousness. I walk in it seems she never locks her door unless…lets not go there Rachel I walk into her kitchen about to make me some coffee but instead I run into an overly chipper Brooke.

"Ugh excuse you slut." Our witty banter still strong and in place but I know for a fact she's wondering why I am here but she'll just have to ask Peyton herself.

"So where's Blondie at? We were suppose to meet up here and I was going to drive her to school." Brooke looks at me in disbelief probably wondering why I'm driving her to school.

"Why can't P. Sawyer drive herself to school?" told you but I can't answer that question either what am suppose to say oh she can't drive because we're not sure if she's okay enough to drive rehabbing and all.

"No reason just wanted to ride with to school and all why do you care jealous much? Brooke jealousy doesn't suit you I mean why are you here aren't you suppose to be with Lucas?" She looks a little unhappy now I feel shitty for bringing him up.

Finally Peyton comes downstairs looking hot with her leather jacket on and everything she looks between me and Brooke feeling all kindsa awkward right now. "Brooke I didn't know you were here what's going on?"

"I kinda need a ride me and Lucas broke up yesterday and my car is in the shop until Friday so I don't have a way to get to school." A big smile appears on my face I find this whole situation hilarious now Peyton kinda looks scared so I hide my smile. "But Bitchleader over here told me she's driving you everything okay?" I can see Peyton physically shudder so I make my presence known.

"Yeah I kinda asked Peyton to go on a date with me after school and being an awesome person she humored me and said yes just trying to get her out of this funk she seems to be in." Brooke looked over at Peyton and smiled don't know why but I don't ask Peyton seems calmer so I take that as a good thing.

"P. Sawyer and R. Gating I will call you guys Pachel." After that all 3 of us are laughing well this car ride isn't going to be so awkward after all. "So where you taking my P. Sawyer Gattina?" All of sudden I'm all kindsa nervous it was joke really didn't think Brooke would take me seriously.

"It's a surprise she'll tell you all about it when she gets home promise." Peyton is now smiling at me and I think I might have done something good today. "So Brooke you wanna ride with us? I'm sure I have room for another." She smiles at me and nods her head. Thankfully she's the first to leave the house so I have time to talk to Peyton. "So…this date of ours?"

I can see her nervousness set in and oh am I going to torture her now "yeah um."

"Me you Rivercourt wear something nice you hear? And since we've already kissed maybe there'll be more of that so bring lip gloss." She is so cute when she's nervous she just nods her head. Oh yeah I did it I asked freaking Peyton Sawyer out and made a couple of inappropriate innuendos and she didn't slap me she agreed to come with me oh yes today is my lucky day.

"Okay Rachel you can stop the victory dance that's going on in your head we have to go school starts soon." I look at her and smile oh yes totally worth getting up an hour early might even have to thank Bitch Brooke too.

"Oh please don't act like you're not throwing a victory party in your head I mean look at me even though I know you've been raking me over its okay I've been checking you out too. Just might have to give you my A-game tonight whatcha think sexy party?" She laughing and walking to the door I follow and thank every deity that answered my wishes. "This is so the beginning of a true love story…Pachel how you like that we're totally a super couple already and haven't even been on a date yet?"

_Always & Forever


End file.
